Not Now, Not Ever
by NanoLuvsYouAll
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't supposed to happen. Especially not with him. Especially not like this. Not now, not ever. What can a girl do, when all she doesn't want to happen, happens... if she really doesn't want it.


**So, I've never written anything quite like this. And it took me quiet some time to do so as well. So, if anyone's got any advice, or tips, or actually likes it, please review... **

**For people who read 'Do I Love the Geek or the Star?' I'm sorry for my rather horrific updating. **

**I'm not sure if I'll keep it at just a one shot, or make it a two- or three-shot, depends on the review.**

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be here._ He_ wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not ever. Not like this. She should've stayed home tonight. She should've picked up a book, nestled into her chair, and put her music loud. She wasn't supposed to be here. This kind of things didn't happen to her. Not now, not ever. She should've never looked up into _his _eyes. She should've known better. She wasn't supposed to be here. She didn't belong here. Not now, not ever. This was_ his_ scene, her nightmare. They shouldn't have convinced her. And she shouldn't have let them. She wasn't supposed to be here. This couldn't be real. It would never happen. Not now, not ever.

Her back arched into the silk sheets, a wet mouth traveling down her bare stomach. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

She wasn't supposed to be here. Neither was she supposed to do this. Not now, not ever. She had her life all planned. Perfect career, perfect friends, perfect husband, perfect house, perfect kids. Perfect everything. This wasn't in the planning. _He_ wasn't in the planning. Not now, not ever. When she'd seen him, seen him seeing her, she should've left. She shouldn't have stayed. She wasn't supposed to be here. She should never let people convince her of anything ever again. She never had before, she shouldn't have made an exception. From one exception, came another, and another, which led to _this_. She wouldn't make exceptions again. Not now, not ever. She wasn't supposed to be here. Not now, not ever. But in all honesty, she didn't care.

'Cause if there was anything, Gabriella Montez had learned from this night, it was to never say never.

* * *

3 hours prior

"_Gabi!" The whiny voice of her best friend distracted Gabriella from her reading. Annoyed, she looked up, glaring at the blonde._

"_What, Sharpay?" Sharpay pouted, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes and get back to her book. Or attempt to at least. Before she'd read a letter, two long nailed hands tugged it out of her hands. "Sharpay!" The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, the book held captive between manicured nails. _

"_You're not getting this book back, until you've come with me!" Gabriella jumped up, glaring at the blonde again, but this time with much more real anger._

"_You can't force me to do something I don't want to do, Shar!" Sharpay raised an eyebrow and a smirk formed on her shining lips._

"_Watch me."_

* * *

If she wanted to, she could blame it all on Sharpay. She had forced her to come. She hadn't wanted to. It just wasn't her sorta thing. Not now, not ever. This was Sharpay, this was_ him_... this wasn't her. She'd tried not to come, attempted to escape the insane blonde she'd labeled 'best friend' over ten year ago. She could blame it all on Sharpay. Sharpay had always been the insane one, the dramatic one, the feisty one, the flirty one, so on, so on. She wasn't Sharpay. Not now, not ever. She didn't get drunk. She didn't party. She didn't blow. She didn't steal. She didn't skip class. She didn't get into fights. Not now, not ever. So how was she here? With _him_, of all people. She could blame it all on Sharpay. But she wouldn't. Not now, not ever. She was responsible for her own deeds, even-

She moaned loudly, her hands gripping the in the soft sheets. As she looked up through a haze of pleasure, she saw _him _smirk at her. She copied the gesture, before flipping _him _over, so she was straddling_ him_, instead of_ him _her._ His_ eyes widened, before _he_ groaned loudly, as she started to place slow, open mouthed kisses on_ his_ bare chest, slowly traveling lower.

...even this.

* * *

2 ½ Hours prior

"_I'm so not wearing this!" Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest. Obviously Sharpay had gotten her way, and now she was trying to convince Gabriella into an outfit by her choice. Translation: black mini-skirt, sparkling tank top and high heels._

"_But you look so hot in it!" Sharpay exclaimed whilst jumped off of the bed she'd sat earlier. "And there's no point in going if you're gonna wear those goody-two-shoes things you usually do..." The blonde gestured towards the stack of jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies and tank tops lying on the ground. _

"_I don't even wanna go!" Gabriella glared at her best friend again, unaware of the fact that it was having little to none effect on the drama queen. However, she quickly realized it as the blonde waved her away and started to look through make up. The glare was traded into a disappointed pout. A small smirk covered Sharpay's lips as she stood upright again, having seen the pout reflected in the mirror. _

"_Do that, and I'm sure _he_'ll fuck you..." Gabriella's eyes went wide as she gasped in shock, her lips forming a perfect 'o'. Sharpay chuckled at her, an evil grin covering her lips at, what she say as, the confession. Quickly her mouth snapped shut._

"_The point is I don't want _him _to Sharpay." Sharpay rolled her eyes, as Gabriella made her way to the bed and plopped down on it carelessly, successfully showing of the black lace panties under her skirt. _

"_Say that again after tonight."_

* * *

What would her parents say? Not that she'd tell them, or anything. She wouldn't. Not now, not ever. But,_ if_ they knew. What would they say? She didn't suppose they would be very impressed. And she was pretty sure they would bring up Sharpay. Even if Gabriella hadn't mentioned the girl in her explanation. She didn't tell her parents all the things Sharpay did. Not now, not ever. But they knew enough to wonder how Gabriella and Sharpay ever became friends. Most people did, though. They never agreed. Not now, not ever. But it was fine. They completed each other, in some weird sort of way at least.

She moaned again, as she felt _his_ tongue tickle her nipple, and she could feel _his _smirk. She didn't bother to open her eyes, or to punish_ him_ for it. As long as_ he_ did was_ he _was doing right now,_ he_ could smirk all _he_ wanted.

What would Sharpay say? Now that was a question. She wouldn't tell Sharpay either, of course. But she didn't doubt her friend would find out anyway. Being the queen of East High did have its privileges; there was nothing that happened and Sharpay didn't know about. Not now, not ever. She supposed Sharpay would jump around, squeal a lot, interrogate her on details, scream 'I told you so!' a couple of dozen times, than exclaim they should get married. They being _him_ and her. Not going to happen, Shar. Not now, not ever. But, to be fair... she'd said that about _this_ as well.

* * *

2 Hours prior

"_I hate you." Gabriella whispered it so only the blonde next to her could hear. They finally arrived at Sharpay's 'amazing' party, and Gabriella could feel the lustful gazes of the male half of East High burn through her skin. Moreover, she could feel _his_ lustful gaze. Sharply her head turned, and her eyes met the bluest ones to ever twinkle. He was staring at her, and she was staring back. Wait, why was she staring back?_

_Immediately Gabriella turned her head away, and she imagined she could feel his gaze turn from lustful to amused. She glanced. 1-0 for Montez: amused. She knew she shouldn't keep score, she knew she should leave. But with Sharpay holding her by the arm in case she tried to escape, she didn't really have a choice._

"_I know you do, honey." Gabriella looked at her blonde friend in confusion, having already forgotten the words spoken just mere seconds before. As Sharpay saw her expression, a low chuckle escaped her mouth, and without another word she pulled Gabriella to the drinks table. _

* * *

Maybe she should've just not gotten drunk. Not now, not ever. That could've solved a whole lot. It would've avoided, 1) flirting, 2) dancing dirty, 3) flirting heavily, 4) responding to a kiss, 5) making out, 6) sneaking away, 7) locking them in a room, 8) throwing her clothes off, 9) making him do the same, 10) _this_. And _this_ shouldn't have happened. Not now, not ever. Except if you listened to Sharpay. If you listened to Sharpay, this was meant to happen for the past two years or so. But who listens to Sharpay? Ok, a lot of people listen to Sharpay. She didn't. Not now, not ever.

She could feel _his_ groan vibrate against her lips, and she smirked. Her tongue was still playing with _his _teasingly, and she made sure her body rubbed against _his_. _He_ groaned again, her smirked widened, but was abruptly changed when_ his_ lips started a surprise attack on her neck, immediately finding her soft spot.

You know, maybe she should listen to Sharpay more often. Honest is honest, this wasn't exactly torture. Wouldn't become so either. Not now, not ever. Wait, what was she thinking?! Listening to Sharpay?! Was she drunk or something?! Oh. Right. She never knew people thought so much when drunk, she always figured people didn't think, and that's why they did stupid things. Apparently, she couldn't not think. Not now, not ever. But she did do the stupid things. Obviously. Though, _this_ wasn't too stupid. Maybe she should do it again sometime... Oh god. That's why people to stupid things when they're drunk: they go insane. She wouldn't repeat_ this_. Not now, not ever.

After tonight of course.

* * *

1 ½ Hours prior

"_Well, hello beautiful." The words huskily whispered in her ear send pleasant shivers down her spine. _He_ spoke perfectly normal, but she knew _he_'d drunk even more as her in the past half hour. Not that she'd been watching._

"_Hi handsome." She turned around and greeted him with a flirty smile. Note to self: drinking to make a situation more bearable, usually worsens said situation. _He_ seemed slightly taken aback at her warm welcome, but _he _chuckled lowly as _he _saw the red cup in her hand. _

"_Care to dance?" She looked at _his_ outstretched hand, warm and strong. She looked at _his_ haply twinkling eyes, confident she'll say yes. She looked at the red cup in her hand, she shouldn't have started with 3 cups. Especially considering Danforth was the one to spike the punch. _

"_Absolutely." He smirked arrogantly, but she simply took his hands, and dragged him on the dance floor. Maybe she'd had more than 3. _

* * *

So, who did she have up 'till now? Shar, Danforth, _him_... All taking their own personal share in letting her do everything she'd said she wouldn't do. Not now, not ever. Maybe she shouldn't say that so often, things could change couldn't they? On the other side, it was her catchphrase. She was famous for it. Known. Infamous, maybe. But people knew it was hers. She couldn't just ditch it. Not now, not ever. That's right. Not now, not ever. Neither would she blame all the on other people. Most of it was her fault, after all. But all of them had their share in this... Together with McKessie (really!), Baylor (just a little), Cross (the stupid idiot), Kelsi (she isn't as innocent as she looks), Ryan and... my mum. Well that's fabulous, apparently everyone I know wants_ this_ to happen in their own weird kind of way. Including my mum! My mum shouldn't want _this_! Not now, not ever. And especially not with _him_.

She giggled lowly as _he_ trailed butterfly kisses down the sides of her stomach, and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the pleasure overwhelm her as _he_ moved them to her inner thigh. Suddenly her eyes flew open and a gasps escaped her lips, and in front of her were those teasing blue eyes, a devious smirk on_ his_ face and _his_ teeth that softly bit in her lip. She moaned loudly as _he _bit harder and let her eyes fall close once more.

If she really thought about it, most of the school wanted_ this_ to happen. Well, except for his slutty fan girls, who just wouldn't give up on him. Not now, not ever. But really... you had the teachers (how often can you pair people together?!), the geeks (if you can, they've got _some_ hope), the popular kids (_he _should always get what _he_ wants), the drama geeks (Sharpay was their leader, no other explanation necessary), the skateboarders (apparently their fighting matches were annoying)... everybody. Except her, she didn't want_ this_. Not now, not ever. Except for now maybe.

* * *

_1 hour prior_

_Gabriella gigged softly. "How come Kels keeps playing these dirty songs?" She leaned against _his_ chest tiredly, having just taken a break. _

"_I made Jason convince her to help me get you." Gabriella giggled slightly louder, but stopped leaning against _his _chest, taking a small step backwards. She squinted slightly, trying to see more clearly, swaying on the spot. _

"_Jeez... was the food spiked too or something?" He laughed out loud, grabbing her shoulders to steady her._

"_I got Zeke to do that." She giggled again, and he gripped her shoulders harder as her swaying became even more uncoordinated. "How did you learn to dance like that? You know... dirty?" A last giggle escaped her lips. _

"_Ryan gave me and Pay some lessons last summer..." Another giggle threatened to escape her mouth, but suddenly_ his_ lips were on hers. For just a second she stood frozen, and than she responded, a sudden warmth taking over her body as she wrapped her arms around_ him_. _

"_Sorry I didn't mean to bump into- Never mind." She thought she could hear a smirk in Taylor's voice._

* * *

Taylor had bumped into _him_, that's how _his _lips got on hers. They would've gotten there anyway, in the end, she just slightly fast-forwarded it. And she would've kissed_ him_ back no matter what. Not that she'd admit it. Not now, not ever. Instead, she could blame Taylor, for getting his lips on hers. She could blame Jason and Kelsi for the dirty songs, which got her in the wrong mood. She could blame Zeke for spiking the food. And she could blame Ryan for teaching her how to dance dirty. But she wouldn't. Not now, not ever. Or perhaps only when Sharpay started gloating.

She could hear_ him_ groan, as her tongue was darting closer and closer to that-what-she-will-not-think-out-loud. She smirked softly, grinning up at_ him_. However, a second latter, she moaned, _his_ hands roaming around her body. Instead of _him_, it was now her back pressed into the cushion, arching against the silk. She could feel _his _tongue travel lower ever so slowly, and bit her lip.

This wasn't making love. This was a battle for dominance. A fight to be right. A meeting of bottled up lust. It was making anger, rather.

* * *

_½ hour prior_

_They were lying on the couch. Making out. In full sight of the whole room. And the whole room knew, considering Kelsi though it necessary to shout it down the microphone. Stupid Kelsi. She moaned softly, before pulling back. _He_ looked down at her confusedly. _

"_What's wrong?" Did that sound like genuine concern? God, hope not. _

"_I don't want this..." Why on earth did her voice sound this low? _He_ frowned confused. Actually there was a lot of confusion going on _his _side. And on the side of their audience. _

"_That's not what it seemed like for the past half an hour..." _He_ raised an eyebrow knowingly, and she rolled her eyes before glaring at him._

"_I wasn't talking about___that_..." She gulped slightly. That didn't come out just right, did it? "I was talking about _that_**...**__" She glared at the people around them, who quickly pretended they weren't staring at them._

"_Oh, right. Our audience... Well," He looked at her with a smirk. "We could always go to my guest room here?" She didn't ask about the guest room, everyone knew he had a guest room at every party. _

"_Sure..." She saw the surprise in his eyes. She registered the surprise in his eyes. But she didn't care. Not then, anyway._

* * *

Just seconds after they were here... And 'here' was the guest room, obviously._ His_ guest room. She'd never imagined seeing it like this. Not now, not ever. Neither did_ he_, probably. Or anyone else, for that matter. Sure, they wanted it, that didn't mean they thought it was going to happen. If she was honest, the only thing she'd really seen of the room was the ceiling and the sheets of the bed. She'd should have a look around latter. Than she'd know the place she lost her virginity. She never thought she'd lose it like this. Not now, not ever.

_He _looked her in the eyes, asking her if she was ready. She gulped. Was she? Honest answer: no she wasn't, and she wouldn't be. Not now, not ever. Instead she nodded. She expected pain, she was ready for pain. But it didn't hurt. She could feel waves of pleasure shoot through her body like lighting. Her hands gripped in the sheets, she moaned loudly and she could hear_ him_ doing the same. Through a haze she looked at_ him_.

Was there a better way to lose your virginity, than at a high school party? Most definitely. Was there a better way to lose your virginity, as in a bed you hadn't even really seen yet? Without doubt. Was there a better way to lose your virginity, as with hundreds of people in the same house, knowing exactly what was going on? Probably. Was there a better way to lose your virginity, than the one your best friend had been hammering you about for half of your life? Only, in her case. Was there a better way to lose your virginity, than with _him_? She wouldn't answer that question... or at least, not honestly. She wouldn't admit it.

_**Not now, not ever.**_

* * *

**So, tell me what you think, and review. Perhaps there'll be another chapter. Perhaps, two. **

**xoxo Naomi**


End file.
